<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookie Caper by Nicxan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407668">Cookie Caper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan'>Nicxan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Not Beta Read, cookie theft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:02:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pit really, really wants a late-night snack. </p><p>Someone else wants one a lot more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cookie Caper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here we go, my first fic for the Gen-tle Giant challenge for <a href="https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com/">Banned Together Bingo</a>!<br/>The prompt was 'Criminal Not Sorry'. </p><p>This was really fun to write whoops</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was the worst an angel had ever behaved. Well, it was the worst that <em> he</em>, as an angel, had behaved.<br/>
<br/>
Pit knew that he’d be in huge trouble if someone caught him with the cookies from the cafeteria. But they’d understand that sometimes people needed a late-night snack! Right? They’d have to! If he had to wait until breakfast, he’d starve! Dinner was barely edible, so he couldn’t have too much of it. He needed this!<br/>
<br/>
That was his story and he was sticking to it.<br/>
<br/>
He kept the stolen jar tucked under his arms, tip-toeing through the halls of the Smash Mansion. The only light was the moonlight that streamed in from the skylight above. That was more than enough to get Pit back to his room and he’d be away scot free! Just a little longer to go ...<br/>
<br/>
Pit rounded the corner. He was so close to the stairs now, so close --! He’d be able to have as many chocolate chip cookies as he wanted soon! He grinned to himself, fluttering his wings a bit in sheer pride, and just as he started to go up the stairs ...<br/>
<br/>
He saw Kirby standing at the top of them.<br/>
<br/>
“Whoa!” Pit skid to a halt, nearly falling backwards as he did so. He managed to regain his footing quickly. “Kirby! I mean, hi! What’re you doing up? I mean, ignore that I’m up too, you know -- just -- uh --”<br/>
<br/>
Kirby stared blankly at Pit, eyed the cookie jar, and then looked back to Pit. He tilted to the right, most likely in confusion. At least, that’s what Pit was assuming. Either that, or it was curiosity. <em> ‘Please don’t let it be curiosity, please --’ </em><br/>
<br/>
“I’ll just ... get around you, and, uh, we’ll pretend this never happened. That okay?” Pit laughed nervously. He took a few cautious steps forward, attempting to sidle around Kirby, and he was successful.<br/>
<br/>
Then, the worst possible thing happened: Kirby started to inhale. It was loud, it was attention-grabbing, and worst of all, he would inhale the cookies!<br/>
<br/>
Pit stumbled and yelped. He kept a death grip on the jar of cookies, but it was no use. Once the top of it flipped open, it was a hopeless cause. The cookies flew out of the jar, sucked in by Kirby. Pit tried to grab one -- just one! -- but they flew away far too fast.<br/>
<br/>
Before Pit could even fully process what had happened, his hard-stolen cookies were completely gone. The jar was empty, and Kirby was full. He stared in dumbfounded horror, mouth agape, wings drooping.<br/>
<br/>
“What is going on out here?”<br/>
<br/>
... Oh no. Samus! Pit tried to force himself to move, but Samus was far too fast. He couldn’t even make a step before she got to the top of the stairs, and she didn’t look happy.<br/>
<br/>
“Kirby. Pit. What are you two ...” She glanced between them, then her eyes locked onto the cookie jar. “... Pit.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah?” he asked sheepishly.<br/>
<br/>
“Is that the cookie jar?”<br/>
<br/>
“... Yeah.”<br/>
<br/>
“What were you doing with it?”<br/>
<br/>
“I ... wanted a late night snack?”<br/>
<br/>
They stared at each other for a few moments. Samus then looked over to Kirby, who looked stuffed and completely content with his cookie-stealing actions. He waved up to Samus happily, completely oblivious or uncaring of any wrong-doing.<br/>
<br/>
“And Kirby ate all of them,” she surmised.<br/>
<br/>
Pit chuckled sheepishly. “Yeah. He did.”<br/>
<br/>
“Figures.” Samus sighed and waved her hand idly. “Look, you’re both in trouble. That’s obvious. I’ll be talking to Palutena tomorrow. But what were you thinking?”<br/>
<br/>
Pit really didn’t have a good answer. He tried, he really did, but ...<br/>
<br/>
“I just really wanted some.”<br/>
<br/>
“You know what? I can respect that.” Samus smiled, then turned on her heel. “Now get to bed. Both of you.”<br/>
<br/>
“All right, all right ...”<br/>
<br/>
Pit trudged up the stairs reluctantly, trailing behind Samus. Kirby bounded ahead, passing both of them with energy that Pit wished he had at this point.<br/>
<br/>
His cookie caper didn’t really work, and sure, he was upset about that. Next time, he’d just have to be way more careful. He’d have to plan the route better, maybe make sure no one else was up ...<br/>
<br/>
And maybe give Kirby a cookie next time. That would have solved so many problems.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>